masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Citadel: Crime in Progress
You do not need to go to all the stores. I went directly to the electronics store, got the chit and got the assignment completed. :Same. I edited it. Vegnas 00:19, February 2, 2010 (UTC) The trivia section says that you get extra dialogue pertaining to the Pilgrimage if Tali is on your squad, however that is there regardless only as an optional question made by shepard, it might just be that it's there only if you helped her complete her pilgrimage in ME1, (otherwise it should be edited) I can however not confirm this without replaying ME1. 20:44, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Tali If Tali is in the squad, the dialogue is different; in fact, she speaks of the pilgrimmage (effectively taking such a dialogue option away from Shepard). That being noted, I'm adding a comment about this in the article. Or is this sort of thing irrelevant, or... "trivial"? AnotherRho 16:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Why should it be noted, as it is already listed on Tali's unique dialogue page. We really don't need another reference to it IMO. Lancer1289 16:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well, in that case it does seem superfluous. See, this is why these sites have experienced admins, who can keep track of everything. Anyway, how much reference to dialogue/conversation should typically be mentioned in the walkthroughs? e.g., this article is almost silent on the fact that Shepard can converse with the 3 characters (before receiving the chit). AnotherRho 17:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe should be mentioned but since this is a small assignment and short assignment, people probably want to get to the ending quickly. A small note about how they can talk to all the merchents may be ok, depending on its wording of course. Lancer1289 17:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Dialogue If you haven't yet gotten Shepherd's Spectre status back, Shep will say "You think you can run in a former Spectre?" as opposed to "You think you can run in a Spectre?" if you have gotten it back. I find this somewhat ironic seeing as how you were trying to "run-in" a former Spectre in ME1. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Tanooki1432 16:53, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well the situation is different, Saren betrayed the Council and was stripped of his Spectre status, Shepard died so different circumstances. Don't forget what Anderson said about rogue Spectres in ME, that they usually send another Spectre after them, which is what happened. A C-Sec officer running in a former Spectre would probably raise some eyebrows, or their equivilent. Lancer1289 16:58, August 16, 2010 (UTC) : :In any case, Shepard's Spectre status is not without ambiguity (after Freedom's Progress, Shepard can tell the Illusive Man that he/she is "still" a Spectre, assuming it to be true). Anyway, I assumed that Shepard's point in telling the C-Sec officer that Shep. is or was a Spectre, is to instill a fear of the untouchable (untouchable legally, and lethally). AnotherRho 17:19, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Aquisition Period? I think the page could benefit from adding a sentence about how long this quest is available. Is there a point in plot progression after which it becomes unavailable? 17:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC)17:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC)17:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC)